


Thunder Storms

by SunnyTangerine



Series: Corpse x Sykkuno ❤️❤️❤️ [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, My fav ship of all times, This ship need more love, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyTangerine/pseuds/SunnyTangerine
Summary: Sykkuno is scared of thunderstorms and Corpse is there to help him, he has always been there.---This is my first work I have posted on Ao3, also I have put this in wattpad too ^^
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpse x Sykkuno ❤️❤️❤️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Thunder Storms

Sykkuno has never been a fan of thunderstorms. The male has always been absolutely terrified by the roar of the thunder coming from outside his window followed by the bright flash of lightning. 

It was the complete opposite for his boyfriend, Corpse. Corpse absolutely adored the gorgeous flashes of lightning and the thunder sounds were quite soothing to him. Sykkuno had never understood why he found it calming but he didn't need to. Corpse was always there to comfort the shorter male whenever a storm started.

And this night was no different. It was about eight in the evening when the previous light rain turned into heavy rain and the first thunder clap roared in Sykkuno's sensitive ears. He let out a soft yelp to which Corpse instantly reacted by quickly pulled the shorter male in closer. 

They were already close as they were binge watching some Netflix movies for the sole reason that they could. With each clap of thunder and flash of lightning, Sykkuno jumped almost out of his place in the dark haired male's arms and the taller male just hugged his boyfriend as tight as he could, rubbing his back in the way that he knew the other liked.

"Corpse?", Sykkuno asked after a while as the movie played in the background and the storm was still as loud as ever.

"Yes Babe?", the taller male looked over to his boyfriend, smiling slightly at the sight of him curled into his side.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me through storms."

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm here for you Sykkuno and you know that.", Corpse hummed slightly, running his fingers through the other's soft hair.

"I know but still.", Sykunno leaned into the touch, smiling and closing his eyes.

"I'll always be here, by your side. Holding you as the wind roars."

Sykkuno smiled, nuzzling into Corpse's shoulder. "You promise?" 

He held out his pinky and the taller male intertwined his pinky with the other's. "I promise."

The movie was still playing in the background and they both turned back to it in silence. Sykkuno was cuddled as close as ever to his boyfriend and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

It was perfect timing too as the storm faded and it was just the light rain that had been there previously but he didn't move away though. And Corpse was the farthest away from being upset about it. 

He loved cuddling with Sykkuno.

Corpse was always there for Sykkuno, it didn't matter to him how small the matter was. That was the best part of having Corpse as a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this oneshot and please let me know your opinions on this <33


End file.
